


通常运转

by thanks2uneway (heavysnow)



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway
Summary: 此账号下是16-18年间我曾经在lofter上发布过的文字存档，按系列整理了。老实说我自己也久未回顾，解散前、后我都有写过别的组合，但无论水平好坏，在泷翼Tag下发布过的都是我珍视的回忆，因此我原封不动地搬来了。感谢阅读。
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 6





	1. About lucid dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此账号下是16-18年间我曾经在lofter上发布过的文字存档，按系列整理了。老实说我自己也久未回顾，解散前、后我都有写过别的组合，但无论水平好坏，在泷翼Tag下发布过的都是我珍视的回忆，因此我原封不动地搬来了。  
> 感谢阅读。

今井翼在海潮般的鸣音中醒来。

他穿着正式演出服在后台穿梭，找到这里最大的乐屋推门进去，满屋子的人一齐看来，露出欢迎的神色，他胡乱点点头算是回应，沿着屋子绕了一圈，找到写着自己名字的小圆桌子坐下了。

还有十分钟直播就要开始，各路staff忙着收拾器材，整理妆容，将年纪小的团从这一桌赶到另一桌去，他旁边原本空着的稍大的桌子被填满了，尚未坐定的后辈看到他飘来的眼神手忙脚乱地鞠躬，差点从椅子上跌落，团员从背后搭了把手才不至于在新年前最后三十分钟内摔得太难看。今井翼没忍住想笑，又不想后辈难堪，将将维持了要笑不笑的样子。

“今天也是一个人吗？”河合君向他问话。

“嗯，是的呢。”

直播倒计时开始，新年的最后十五分钟，也进入倒计时。

第一个上场的是与他年纪相仿但出道要早几年的ARASHI，五个人中大野君、樱井君算是同辈，有过重合的Jr时期。当时三人都对综艺不太感冒，能划水就划水，安心地当个背景板。2002年出道以后，今井翼对工作的自由选择程度明显上升，显而易见地就是他不再出现在各路综艺里，更不要提美少年主役了。当年的同僚与他截然不同，除了一周两个团番，樱井君还是新闻的主持人。

对方穿上西装社会上流精英的模样，和今井翼印象里染了黄毛一脸忿忿，说着“反正他们觉得我只是在闹着玩”的sho酱互相重叠，鲜明无比得提醒着世人，他们在闪光灯面前的时间，大约已超过了迄今人生的二分之一。

「热くVenus 燃えてVenus」

击掌两次，翻腕向左右延伸，左边切两次，右边切两次，以OK手势压腕三次，再以左右手向前延伸，舞步像字幕一样在脑中放映，今井翼原创背舞步方案，屋良一直评价这简直是绍和时代的老古董，优马在一边狂点头，仿佛找到了知己。

今井翼一边翻白眼一边煞有介事地说下去，“结束动作是迪迦奥特曼。”

「 君の瞳が 胸を焦がす」

十年前发售的作品，十年后仍然是饭投票最想看的现场live，这个认知又好笑又心酸，今井翼自认十年间是进步的，但饭也许不这么认为。

透过屏幕，看着背着台本的僵硬的十八岁的今井翼，又省电又省电的。这群人既许下过要一生悬命为他应援的誓言，又写来明信片抱怨他最近画风突变、晒得太黑不合人心意。

他们眼中看见的，究竟是今井翼还是只是一个美少年，今井翼自己也快搞不清楚了。

「シルクロード 爱は千里」

舞台在松本君念完台本后交给了今井翼。

他站在主舞台一侧的花道中心，随着音乐打起了节拍。

超过一百遍，身体就会记得。身上的演出服挂着长长的白色流苏，层层叠叠好像女孩子的裙摆，今井翼并不喜欢这种典型的浮夸风，又记不起自己为什么从staff手里顺从地接下来。

「ためらうなら忘れたい」

场内的欢呼声似乎比刚才微弱一些。相比起团队合作，他一个人solo，始终无法博得更多眼球。周边会卖切，客席也会坐满，凭借舞者之心转向舞台剧的今井翼，一年比一年更深切地感受到人气的落差。

……

…………

一个小时说起来不短，对换衣服重新上台两回的今井翼而言却过得飞快。已经是后半夜了，直播很快就要结束。除了参加two shot的人，所有人都在后台等待着最终向观众道别致辞。

今井翼饶有兴致的望向舞台，这个two shot他有所耳闻，事务所发放公开的投票，最终选择五对限定合作表演。

场上已经是最后一对了，出来的是泷泽和涉谷。

两人穿着Jr时期的衣服，一红一蓝，对称着舞动。

今井翼虽然早早拿到跨年流程，却从来没对这部分上过心，他不善交际，看似与每个人都有交集，实则独来独往，没有特别亲近的人，怎么也不可能会被期待与谁共演。

但是场上的人他又再熟悉不过了。

未出道前，自发的三人组合拯救今井翼于总是独舞的窘境之中。

曾经总是合作的三个人，观众却期待着其中的两个重现当年的场景。

今井翼一边朝着舞台上两人侧面露出的笑容出神，一边隐约觉得不对。

自己solo出道，涉谷随关西Jr以关8的名号出道。

空调热得他嗓子发痒，左耳始终屏住了周围人交谈的声音。

哪里不对呢？

刚刚念叨着迪迦奥特曼，为什么只比向了左边？

为什么要在一个人的舞台中央望向右边？

那里曾经有人在吗？

如果有的话，那是谁呢？

自己solo出道……涉谷随关西Jr以关8的名号出道……

台上的话筒出了问题，刺啦一声尖锐的电音，在后台又被广播放大数十倍，惊得今井翼脑海里的声音自发加大了分贝，吵得他无法思考。

很长一段时间里，他被脑海里的声音所困，听不见真实世界的交谈。医生无法开出治疗心病的药，只好告诫他尽量静养，远离高分贝和令人郁结的事物，说完又想起他的身份，自己也笑起来。

今井翼闭上眼睛，放任自己淹没在无法忽略的噪声中。

他很快被泷泽推醒，对方刚洗完澡还热腾着，周围冒出阵阵雾气。

正要开口询问有什么事，泷泽先将手掌贴上了他的额头，捂了几秒又贴上自己的。无法肯定是否有差，干脆以唇贴上今井翼的额头。动作太突兀了，今井翼下意识想后退，发觉自己正仰卧在沙发之上。

泷泽的脸靠得太近了，他做完一系列动作，看今井翼不作声，先开了话题，“翼？还好吗？你好像有点发烧，我只是冲个澡也能睡着，要紧吗？听见我说话吗？”

今井翼想起来了。

去他妈的双人限定，我才是双人团成员。

泷泽一直等不到回答，已经转身准备吵起马内甲带今井翼去医院。

新年伊始就生病，真是不得不让人担心。

刚在远处看那家伙就在走神，面上带着可疑的潮红。散场后傻傻地逆着人群走，差点被人高马大的后辈绊住，泷泽原以为对方只是有点在意新节目，观察了三秒觉得不对，赶紧上去把人拎走。

就在他快速冲澡的三分钟内，相方竟然睡着了。

电话已经拨出，凭白冒出一只手按掉了通话，今井翼从沙发上蹦起来，连连念叨着，“我没事呀小泷泽，真的没事。”他掰过泷泽的脸强行对视，“刚刚是有点懵，现在已经没事了。呐泷泽？“

”嗯？“

”我们等下去吃夜宵好不好，现在超——想念海胆的。”

泷泽狐疑地看着相方，思索起这究竟是自己跟别人限定合作的陷阱还是陷阱，又觉得真正介意的今井翼不会这么快就兴高采烈的样子。

嘛，反正是海胆，即使把整家店面的海胆都包下来也不会破产。

“好，不过，不准喝清酒。”


	2. About wish

结果刚刚醒的今井翼拉着泷泽在周围绕了一大圈，才想起今天是新年第一天，根本没有店家会开门营业。

他看到泷泽稍带愧疚的神色，把本来就上翘的嘴唇撅得更高，心底却长舒了一口气。

还好没找到店面。

万一找到了，他就只能跪下来交待他现在其实烧心烧得快吐了。

泷泽本来在台上闹腾完就有点困了，相方生病让他强打起精神，现在被冬天的夜风一吹，更是只想倒头就睡。

他牵着觅食失败委屈脸的相方回到车上，从后备箱掏出个毯子把人包起来，决定开回比较近的今井家去。

今井翼一定是困了，拼命眨眼睛，眼皮都给他翻出好几层，就算这样他也努力盯着泷泽，一个大写的“快来安慰我”挂在脸上。泷泽兴致不高，没接他茬，又伸手探了探他额头，坐进驾驶座，心里盘算起之后去拜访今井家还要再多带一份海胆。

刚开出去十分钟，面前亮起个红灯。虽然方圆五公里内大概都不会有能冲出来相撞的车，谨慎的驾驶员泷泽先生还是踩住了刹车，在线前五米停下来等候。

助手席上的人已经睡着了，他安静的时候总是很乖巧，唇形微微上翘，似在索吻。

他们从前在大街上闲逛时算命，先生刚说完今井翼内心住着十六岁少女，相方转身就准备跑单。泷泽扣住他的手腕，听完「翼先生唇珠丰满，必然是一生有福之人」这类听起来通用的命数，心情很好地想到今井翼确实好亲，一整天都带着谜之回味的愉悦神情，吓得今井翼以为他又看上了什么新的摔跤机器。

事实证明泷泽只是想起了一些大人的事情，当天晚上跨坐在泷泽身上被顶得浑身发软的今井翼如是答。

红灯还长，泷泽戳戳睡着的人，感受到对方不满地咕哝两声，脑袋一歪就撞上了旁边的窗玻璃。敲得不响，起码没震醒当事人，泷泽又好气又好笑，扶正那家伙，将毯子裹得更紧，点火上路。

以前去看海也是这样，今井翼在旁边呼呼大睡，结果只看了十分钟就说太无聊好冷想回去，气得开了半夜车的泷泽扬言要把他丢在海边风干。

今井翼学会开车以后，就没怎么让泷泽开车了。

当然也有两个人越来越忙，不再能随心所欲的锅。

泷泽将车倒入车库，熄火，摸了遍今井翼的口袋，在屁股口袋里找到了钥匙。

他看着熟睡的相方觉得无处下手，最后还是像过去一样弯下腰将他背起来。

相方比过去重了不少，不过熟知这具身体的泷泽觉得并不糟糕。腿还是一样匀称结实，小肚子在饿的时候就会瘪下去，只有脸因为骨架太小，肉了不少。就算胖了，相对于身高而言还是太轻。

泷泽摇摇头，把相方胖了之后屁股更翘了这种糟糕的导向从脑袋里筛出去。

把今井翼摊平在床上，顺好衣角的方向，摆成大字型，恭喜您收获了一个平铺的今井翼。

深知此人洁癖程度相当棘手，泷泽脱了外套准备再冲一下。睡姿良好的今井翼已经在床上滚了两圈，弓成一团缩在床脚。

泷泽凑过去，发现今井翼含混得念叨着什么，声音粘嗒嗒的听不清楚，泷泽伸出手，轻轻地描了描今井翼的眉峰，一路向下游过鼻尖、人中，蜻蜓点水般停靠在唇间。

今井翼含住了他的指尖。

泷泽倒吸一口冷气，陡然生出了现在就把他操醒的冲动。

理智高于一切的秀明先生并不冷静地冲了个冷水澡，将其实比他大只的相方圈进怀里，心满意足地入睡了。

睡得很好的今井翼并不能体会搭档过山车般起伏的心境，他兴高采烈地日出而起，收拾妥当，赴前辈新年参拜神社之约。

在新年伊始参拜神社，求签、许愿、挂绘马成了习惯。

由于身份特殊，他与几位前辈都做了小小的变装，虽然着正式的洋服，但口罩帽子样样不少，混在人群中还是招引了异样的目光。四人来到神殿前，将钱投入油钱箱，摇铃之后微微鞠躬，起身，再次九十度鞠躬，在胸前击掌两次，双手合掌向神灵许愿。

今井翼每年都有很多愿望，今年也不例外，来参拜前，他在大大小小的愿望里纠结了许久。

第一个愿望是「希望自己有所成长」

第二个愿望是「希望家人身体健康」

第三个愿望，今井翼合掌时轻轻点了点头，第三个愿望是「希望泷泽今年也平安顺利」

参拜之后，四人排队求签，一齐挂了艺道精进的红灯笼，就互相道别准备去工作了。

今井翼独自在挂满绘马的墙面前，读一圈别人的愿望，然后习惯性看向左下角。在各种「想考上理想大学」、「想追到女神」、「想做地下音乐！！！」之间，有一个绘马吸引了他的视线。

或许是想到要挂出来，泷泽写的很含糊，只大概写了「希望相方健康」，再无其他。

今井翼又读了两遍，只觉得胸口涌出一股暖流。

二十代前期，他在每一年的绘马上费劲心思写一些只有那人才看懂的话，挂在相同的地方，年年都承载着他最大的愿景。他从二十七岁开始不再写绘马，如今那人的愿望正挂在一样的地方。

今井翼想起早晨从泷泽怀里起身，泷泽没睡饱，闭着眼问他要去哪里，什么时候去排练。

今井翼衣服穿了半截，回复说去参拜，等下回来一起去排练。泷泽翻了个身，在他腰上摸了一把，没头没脑得来了句，“昨天和马内甲去过了。”今井翼点点头表示知道了，觉得那人八成是没睡好在诓他，准备好早餐留在桌子上就出门了。

Okaasan，有人把他一整年的愿望都借给我了呢。


	3. About fragility

泷泽下一次在今井家醒来的时候，新春con已经落下帷幕。 

今井氏果然在末场安可时哽咽，三分钟前还帅气又男前，接着语速就如脱缰的野马般奔腾起来，「感谢」这个字眼频繁出现。泷泽竖着耳朵听，目光却在游离在远处的观众席，那里有许多挥舞着的亮灯，虽然看不真切，却实实在在地照着拍子舞动。  
今井翼不在的时候，这些手灯给了他力量。  
我不想听什么感谢词，泷泽恶狠狠地想到，我要你好好地站在这里。  
隐约捕捉到几句“泷泽”，他转向大眼怪，第无数次被只有在近处才看得清的眼泪击中心房。 

今井翼正在客厅里弹钢琴。  
他虽然说着不喜欢从小学到大的钢琴，还是在搬家的时候花了大力气重新校音，摆在推门进来就能看到的位置。  
泷泽问过他为什么不在舞台上表演钢琴，答案是不喜欢。再追问不喜欢为什么要摆在家里，今井翼又说，不是不喜欢，只是不喜欢为别人而弹。  
泷泽来睡过不少夜，也很少见到今井翼愿意掀开钢琴布来一曲。  
现在他正侧对泷泽，手腕弓起，高过正在黑白键上飞舞的手指，旋律从指缝间倾泻而出，飘扬在整间屋子里。曲子前半段慵懒幽默，如同情人间的私语，后半段转为大调，将忧郁的曲风转为明快的色彩。  
大概是瞥到泷泽从房间里出来，今井翼慢下手中的动作，转回首调以一个短滑音收尾。 

他转过头来，将泷泽从头到脚细细打量了一番，仿佛能将他看穿，最后只给了一句评价。  
“很帅。”  
泷泽低头看看自己身上粉色小熊样的睡衣，和今井翼身上笑眯眯的蓝眼小熊大概是成对儿的，微妙地能想象到相方给成对可爱的女士睡衣付钱时店员崩溃的心理。 

今井翼就坐在那里，套了件单薄却有点空荡荡的睡衣，露出大片光滑的脖颈。他坦荡荡地看着泷泽，稍微抬起了下巴，让突起的筋骨填满过于深刻的锁骨。从泷泽的视线看去，大眼怪纤长的睫毛扑闪扑闪，眼睛亮得骇人，岁月在他的脸上留下痕迹和伤疤，也让他由内而外的成熟。透过耳蜗传来的声音蒙上一层膜，泷泽心里像被猫挠了一记，他听见自己的声音，因为刚起略带沙哑地响起，回应今井翼直白的邀请，说，“我想要你。”  
荣幸之至。 

发点奇怪的东西就会掉线这是为什么心累

今井翼纵容归纵容，肠胃差劲使他经常在内射之后上吐下泻个好几天，好在两人聚少离多，泷泽也很有克制心才不至于太凄惨。

再次醒来的时候，床头有温水，身体很清爽，明显是被好好处理过。泷泽煮了简单的白粥给今井翼端来，看他慢慢地喝掉。

“冰箱很空，只能先喝点这个填填肚子。  
什么时候去？我是说旅行。”  
“月底。”  
“如果我没开冰箱，你打算什么时候通知我？”  
“上飞机前吧。”


	4. About see you later

寒潮来临之前，泷泽在家门口捡到一大一小两只ALA。

大的那个因为不抗冻已经裹成一只熊，羽绒服的帽子盖住半张脸，盘腿坐在地上睡得头一点一点的，小的那个倒是很清醒，乖乖窝在今井翼怀里，吸着鼻子打喷嚏，星星项圈上的铃铛叮叮作响。

泷泽蹲下来试图跟它平视(失败了)，刚想安抚一下有点发抖的ala酱，就被嗷呜一声准备咬上来的今井氏爱犬给惊得收回了手。

泷泽：……

ala：汪！

泷泽：叫什么叫，再叫不让你进门

被怀里动静吵醒的今井翼顶开帽子露出眼睛，将手从温暖的狗毛里拿出来，赶在神智清醒之前放弃了想要揉一揉眼睛的冲动，他把ala酱随手放在旁边的地上(ala:……)，对着泷泽张开了怀抱。

“papa抱”

泷泽：……

未得逞的青年撑着地面爬起来，拎起爱犬塞进开门的人怀里，打着哈欠跟着泷泽进家门。然后合着眼睛找到卧室，脱了外套以流线型飞上了床垫，自然地滚了两圈，不忘将被子拉到胸口盖好。挂着一副感谢上帝的虔诚表情，再度回归了梦乡。

忙了一天还想坐等晚餐的泷泽&他怀里的ala：……

他掀开被子，帮今井翼把穿得太厚的内衣剥掉，连着袜子一起丢进洗衣机，再从柜子里拿出成套的睡衣放在床脚，满意地走开炮制晚餐去了。他从食品柜深处刨出今井翼留在家里的狗粮，倒了点牛奶一起推到ala酱面前，先搞定了醒着的小ALA。

有句话说得好，要抓住一个男人的心，首先要抓住他的胃。

西班牙盲泷泽先生并不苦恼，从冰箱里拿出昨天收工后在超市里莫名其妙买下的豪华海鲜料理摆在了台面上，取出新年的御节料理，找了漂亮的盘子分成两份摆好。

他想了想，帮对方把全部的鱼子酱都吃掉了①。

两人在新春演唱会期间接待了两位远道而来的妈妈。

两人忙起来经常俩月见不到对方的影子，更不要提有时间回家看看了，泷泽家倒是还好，还有弟弟窝在家里读书(?)陪着父母，今井先生身为独子在家里呆的时间就未免有点太少。

虽然二位在台上kirakira发光，也早过了要担心温饱的时候，两位妈妈上来问的还是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，泷泽坐在相方旁边，一边回答着妈妈“不忙不忙”“每天都能十点睡觉”“诶寄来的xx很好吃，对，翼也喜欢我有分给他”“忙完这阵子就回去”一边听到差不多的回答在隔壁那对面对面的母子间响起。

果然无论是二十岁还是三十岁在妈妈面前都还是小孩子。

纠结的二十代，无法理顺感情的两人互相逃避了很长一段时间。

本来就不怎么合体，特地拒绝了第二年的团体活动，放着见面频率一降再降，到最后干脆有大半年没碰过头。

相较于从前，泷泽不知有多庆幸如今能坐在一起招待家人。

今井翼起来的时候果然气得鼓鼓的，揪着肩宽偏大的黑色格子纹睡衣质问泷泽把他留在家里的品味优秀的睡衣都藏到哪里去了。泷泽端着盘子向他走去，眉头也不抬地撒谎，”都洗了。”

他放下码得整整齐齐的食物端详着今井翼腮帮子再度鼓起来，嗷呜嗷呜地吞下食物，顺便端详一下领口的风景，确定自己并没买大只是对方肩膀不够宽。蜜色肌肤在灯光照映下显出好看的光泽。配上最喜欢的格子纹，满分！泷泽先生在心里肆意呐喊。

这个系列的格子还有藏青色，应该再买一套囤着让他穿。

今井翼大概是来找衣服的，放下筷子就扑进了房间，将泷泽垒好的衣服一件件丢出来，堆成小山。泷泽想知道他为什么在房间里呆了这么久，推开门就被乱七八糟的一幕气到，“今井桑，你在对我的房间进行史诗级别的破坏吗？”

埋首在衣服山里的人转过来，干脆坐下来问他，“我那件星星流穗的风衣你看见了吗？就是我俩上次去爬山还在山顶上这样那样——”

“喂喂今井桑——?现在不是在台上，没有商务黄段子!你在对我的房间做什么?!一个有洁癖的人会破坏别人的洁癖吗?”

“对病人好凶哦泷泽，等下帮你收拾嘛。就是我们一起去看日出你说很帅的那件!我怎么也找不到。”

泷泽一下子熄火，绕过心爱的格子系列堆出的山就要去摸他额头。

今井翼别开头，从衣服山里跳起来，回顾一下的确是毫无秩序的房间，决定撂担子。

“明天帮你收拾好吗，我好想睡。”

他收到的回复是泷泽先生的默许与拥抱，和一个确定他还有没有在发烧的额头吻。

泷泽选择性遗忘还没有洗澡这个事实，躺成一个人形抱枕和今井翼一起窝在客房里睡了。

第二天起来泷泽手忙脚乱地拿了几件换洗内衣——他要离家三天排练，还没来得及交待——留了张条子在桌上就匆匆出门了。

如果运气好的话大概回家还能看到相方吧，大概。

待他再一次推开家门，被擦拭的一尘不染闪闪发光的玻璃桌晃瞎了双眼，原本摊在沙发上的零食，没洗的碗筷都归到原处，与之相随的，今井翼爱好全摊开来的和他家一样的一套专用餐具也不见了。泷泽心里一跳，打开衣柜，发现衣服全部按季节叠好，很有今井氏的风格——商标和帽子全部塞进去，衬衫被熨妥，格子纹的衣服——诶?!格子纹的衣服被塞成一团窝在衣柜深处。

泷泽：……

泷泽转回书房，发现准备好的歌舞伎精装版果然被搬走了，本来想给他送去的，登门机会-1的泷泽先生在心里撇撇嘴。再走向厨房，冰箱上贴了张留言。

“海外日程，两个月，明天飞，新年做的砂糖竽艿做早餐。

¡Hasta la vista! ❤”

落款是昨天。泷泽查了下电话，没留言，下次再接到电话大概要过两个月了。他想着今井翼穿着围裙跪下来把地板擦得发光，像每一位在家等待的妻子一样，做好便当，熨好衣服，抱着狗在阳台上晒太阳。今井专用餐具被他放进泷泽展示心爱的摔跤面具的水晶柜里，还给泷泽放在柜子的今井家钥匙套了个星星圈。

真是一个死星星控啊，对着晾干的星星花纹的新围裙发呆的泷泽先生这么评价。

留言最后一句向来是一些他看不懂的文字，不过泷泽猜跟爱你么么哒没多少差别，反正今井先生不喜欢告别，他不会写再见，顶多写一句再会。

再会，再次相会，我在这里，等着对你说，「おかえりなさい」


	5. About bittersweet

胃里一阵翻腾，刚刚咽下的烤肉味道回流上来，二十八岁转向二十九的泷泽秀明，今天也在生日party上喝了很多酒。  
思及演出首日圆满落幕，又是座长的生日，整个剧团笼罩在欢乐的气氛之下。泷泽婉拒了最后递来的几杯酒，拿出有些醉意的座长仅剩的威严，将比较清醒的人安排去照顾倒下的同伴，  
自己拎着比较小件的礼物放到车里，预约过的代驾服务帮他将车开回家里。  
在他产生呕吐的欲望之前，他还跟偷偷看他的服务生姐姐磨了两句嘴皮，抹掉了账上的零头，然后买单，散步回家。

二十岁以前，在吃饭的场合被问到喜欢喝什么，泷泽总是压下“清酒”这类不合时宜的答案，笑着说喜欢bitter lemon，你若问下去，他会说是一种碳酸饮料。  
询问的人多半到这里就停下了，少数再追问的人会得到一样的答案。  
“一种碳酸饮料了啦。”翼最喜欢的那种，他在心里补充。

泷泽并没有喝过苦柠檬，不过既然是一起热爱着海胆甜虾的今井翼喜欢到要买一箱囤在家里的地步，应该就也是他钟意的东西。  
而且这个答案很别致，总是令人印象深刻。

还好会场方向还算顺路，泷泽眼里的月亮有点发蓝，他穿着便服从热闹的酒屋一条街拐进旁边的小道，沿途看到有住户将车停在院子里，稍稍靠近一些就亮起警示灯，泷泽绕开它不让警报声响起。路上空荡荡的没有行人，他沿着路面砖的花纹七拐八拐地前进，被一只猫挡住去路。黑猫跟他大眼瞪大眼，舔了舔爪子起身窜进了一片黑影的树林。泷泽就继续朝前走，他经过八个车站，十六幢独立别墅，四家早早休息的药店，三家酒吧和两个对外开放的体育场，家近在眼前。  
工作以后，他很快就拥有了可以随便在这座城市挑房子的财力，第一笔钱因为妈妈不想搬家而留作装修用，花在了他成长为青年的屋子里。他用攒下的第二笔钱，买了一些不动产，最后选择安置在面积最小的连栋别墅里。  
装修之前他花了一段时间读了基础家装设计的书，画了好些平面图，亲自丈量每一寸空间，预设好储物间、隔音室、暗房，将他那群宝贝机器先丢进去。厨房虽然使用频率极低，但考虑到常有人来聚餐下厨，该有的烧烤架、煎锅、炒柄样样不少，食物的话想起的时候还是要囤一些。浴室里为客人们预留了新的浴巾，不同味道的浴盐，还有大把新牙刷。  
泷泽把家具装上转角，捋好柜子里一溜儿不同颜色的格子裤，在隔壁更大的更衣间里塞满了演出服。  
双人床买好，三个枕头一长两短的标配也弄好，甚至布置好客房，想想客人们的爱好，避开了自己喜欢的粉色与金色。

他很快一个人在房子里打滚儿。

今天也不例外，走上楼梯的时候，走进房间的时候，泷泽还有几分晕糊糊，失手就把手机滑到了地上。手机应声震动。  
泷泽：……  
他点开来一看，只有一句生日快乐，瞥了瞥右上角的时间，赫然写着“2:38”。  
他觉得头更痛了，相方明显还活在西班牙。  
又扫了眼号码，日本号码，泷泽靠着床沿坐下来，回拨了今井翼的电话。

电话很快被接起来，泷泽还没说话，对面的人干笑了两声，“生日快乐泷泽!”  
“我生日是昨天，今井桑。”  
“抱歉哦，我还答应了yabu(?)要来，结果有点没赶上……”  
“没关系没关系，我们今天也玩得很好，你刚下飞机？在哪里”  
“嗯……在成田机场。”  
“不是为了我回来的吧？”  
“当然不是，过几天是祖父忌日，我想和家人一起去。”  
随口交谈了几句，两人有半年没有团体行程了，私下里倒是在移动之间碰到了几回。泷泽觉得好些了，爬起来准备热点汤醒醒酒，他把电话夹在耳窝与肩膀之间，一边开冰箱翻存货，一边有一搭没一搭回复今井翼说“嗯。”“是哦”“我也觉得诶。”  
“泷泽？”  
“嗯我在呢……我在找东西呢，今天喝得有点多，我怕明天起来不行了，想煮点汤喝。诶没什么材料，你留的饮料可以吗？”  
“喝是可以随便喝啦，但我那个是碳酸饮料，会刺激胃的，上次我有留姜，你切一下用水煮就好。”

按下免提听着电话指挥，泷泽先生避免了独自醉酒在家里煮出姜花这种悲剧，他拿了罐今井翼的饮料出来凉着，预备一会挂了电话喝。  
今井翼明显在移动之间，泷泽看着锅里的水绕成旋涡状转，想起刚刚似乎无视了一个重要的话题。  
“翼的祖父，是什么样的人呢？”  
“这件事情说清楚也许要花个三天三夜吧（笑），不过祖父影响我最深的地方还是时尚和棒球，他去世的时候，我哭得眼睛都肿得睁不开，第二天还被你说是不是出去玩了一夜，我当时就在想，哇，这个人啊，长得这么好看，说话怎么像在喷散毒汁似的。”  
“诶？抱歉我说过这种话吗——”  
“记不得就不要道歉啦。这次回来也是因为好几年没和家人一起去了。”  
“Tsubasa觉得，死亡意味着什么？”  
“意味着回归，向土地的回归，向生命的回归。祖父离开我很伤心，但是他存在于家人的回忆里，他存在于每一个我亲手触碰时尚的瞬间。泷泽，我在西班牙看到很多与他生活哲学相似的人，他们每个人都让我觉得生命是热烈的。只要活着，就该起舞。”  
泷泽关了火，看着水花小下去，在挂电话之前就答了今井翼一句话。  
“好，那人生苦短，在一起吧。”

他撬开罐盖，含了一些bitter lemon在口中，相方似乎很喜欢这个饮料，吃饭的时候也能咕咚咕咚喝下去好几杯。他向来嫌弃碳酸饮料，胃胀过一次后更是敬而远之，此刻气泡也在他口腔里咕噜咕噜转，留下满腔苦味。虽然叫bitter lemon，不过泷泽向来以为相方能眼睛不眨地喝掉三杯的东西应该是温润的甜味，随后他就出乎意料地苦得想吐舌头。  
奎宁水+柠檬，乍一喝清甜，再喝就是苦涩的干柠檬沁透的汽水。  
今井翼常说，“要连着喝才好喝。”泷泽现在有点明白了。  
或许这个休息日可以约相方，不，现在是男朋友吃个饭了。

有人迎着回家的感觉实在太好。  
虽然拖工作的福，这件事达成的机率太过渺茫——泷泽今天打开家门，ala酱扑上来问候。  
这家伙是不是算准我最近没有外出日程啊，打开食品柜发现半柜子皇家狗粮的泷泽先生还没有细想，就被冲进怀里舔他手心的ala酱吓了一跳。  
他摸摸ala酱的鼻头，连自己也没有意识到究竟笑得有多开，捏捏ala伸出的肉掌心，说，「我也很想他哦。」


End file.
